Sueño
by Lyn-shirayuki
Summary: mi primer fic..One shot..Rin sueña mucho con sesshomaru....etto...no se hacer summary T.T sesshxrin


Bien este es mi primer fic...y basicamente es un one shot de mi pareja favorita de inuyasha ^^ y es porque mi sesshi lindo y la peque rin me gustan mucho ^^

no sean malos conmigo que como dije es mi primer fic....pero de todas formas acepto criticas...consejo..regaños (no tan rudos T.T) y si me quieren lanzar algo..como tomates y etc...me avisan para estar preparada xD

Aclaro que ningun de los personajes son mios...todo son creaciones de la gran rumiko-sama.....*o* yo no podria crear algo asi xd jej

**Sueños**

La brisa nocturna, suave y fría llevaba a su paso el aroma de los crisantemos florecidos que adorna la enorme pradera. Bajo la protección algunos árboles dormía acurrucada vuelta un ovillo sobre una "camita" hecha con hojas una pequeña niña como de unos 8 o 9 años, de tés morena y una hermosa cabellera negra , protegiéndose del frio gracias a una cálida fogata y una pequeña manta. La sonrisa en su rostro reflejaba una inmensa felicidad, soñaba con la persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo…aquel que le dio la vida y cuido como nunca nadie lo hizo.

Soñaba con sus ojos color ámbar…brillantes, profundos y hermosos..Como cual piedra preciosa y valiosa. Su cabello, largo, brillante y plateado como la mismísima luna que brillaba en el cielo aquella noche. Y esa seguridad que le brindaba el estar a su lado…junto a él era imposible sentirse indefensa y desprotegida…a su lado nunca se volvió a sentir sola….aun en esos días en que se iba sin decir a donde…el corazón de la pequeña le decía que regresaría y que nada malo le pasaría.

En sus sueños el no cambiaba su personalidad…como suele suceder cuando quieres mucho a una persona pero quisieras que fuera diferente…al contario seguía igual: frio, inexpresivo, serio algo arrogante pero eso era compensado con su serenidad, seguridad y protección que le brindaba…y el temor que él sentía si algo malo le llegara a suceder a ella…por qué? ….porque tanto en sus sueños como en la realidad…ella…una pequeña niña…le preocupaba mucho, era la niñita de sus ojos, no había nada mas importante para el…como lo era ella.

Lo único que diferenciaba sus sueños de la realidad era que solo en sus sueños, en esos hermosos sueños ella era capaz de decirle a su gran admiración…a su Señor…todo lo que sentía por el…que lo amaba mucho…no como uno ama a su hermano mayor….o a tu mejor amigo….y como un padre?...no tampoco, el único que lo sabía era su pequeño amigo que era el encargado de sus protección. Ese sentimiento que sentía no era una tonta admiración infantil…era Amor…Amor verdadero…ese que te hacer reír sin ningún motivo, el que te hace sentir que si estas lejos de esa persona morirás, el que con solo verlo te hace el día feliz, aun cuando no te diga ni una sola palabra…como era el caso, a su Señor muy rara vez se le oía hablar..Salvo en ocasiones para regañar a su pequeño y fiel acompañante cuando cometía una falta o para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien en ella. Sea como sea solo en sus sueños ella le podía decir que lo amaba, que se estaba enamorando de su Señor….de su salvador….le podía decir que la esperara hasta que ella fuera mayor, que quería compartir su vida con él. Pero siempre en esos sueños…cuando por fin le respondería…si su amor era correspondido o no…

-Rin!!!, una voz chillona que la pequeña reconoce al instante la despierta…como siempre…todos los días igual.- levántate mocosa…perezosa….hay dios estos humanos, la vos de Yaken se impacientaba

-hum?? (Bosteza), la pequeña trataba de abrir sus ojos…pero los rayos del sol molestaban sus ojos….y como pudo se levanto. –Bueeenos días señor Yaken ^^

-Rin?...estas lista. Y hay esta…la vos de su Señor amado estaba listo para irse…en busca de su enemigo

-sip…señor Sesshomaru…rin esta lista ^^

Y otra vez…su sueño no había concluido…y tal vez nunca si hiciera realidad…por el solo hecho de estar a su lado…la hacia la niña más feliz del mundo. Uno no sabe que cosas te traerá el destino, ni cuando acabara..por eso es mucho mejor pasarlo en grande…la vida para las humanos es una sola, y cuando el final llega no hay que arrepentirse….tal vez llegue una segunda oportunidad, pero en todo caso hay que aprovechar al máximo lo que tienes hoy.

espero que les haya gustado ^^...como dije al comienso..hacepto de todo...menos insultos y virus xD...no se si sera posible..pero uno nunca sabe U,U


End file.
